Pitfall
by Ersuela
Summary: He didn't expect it - but that was his mistake. And now that mistake has caught him captive in his own house. Just another reason to why you should lock your doors at night. AU, yaoi, pairings: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, based on the 'Panic Room'.
1. Tear it out

A.N: What am I doing? -_-; I already have two series that I'm working on and now I'm starting another one? I know I'm going to regret this...  
  
Dark: You idiot.  
  
Firefly-chan: *pushes Dark off a ledge* Ahem, anyway, even though this is a rather twisted idea would you do me a favor and read it anyway? ^^ Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I OWN EVERY LAST ONE---umft! *Is thrown into a random closet*   
  
NOTICE: Contains yaoi. If you don't like yaoi then what the hell are you doing in here anyway? Go away. I don't like you.  
  
  
Pitfall   
Chapter One  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
Present  
  
  
He felt out of place here. Like he didn't belong. How could he when he just moved here, anyway? He didn't know anyone, and despite my his day of school in Kyoto just got over five minutes ago, he STILL didn't know anyone. He shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He was standing basically in the middle of the field to the school, not really sure what he was waiting for. He should've been starting back home already instead of just standing there. Other students brushed past him, not even paying any attention that he was there. He glanced over his shoulder, noting that the field was scattered with only a dozen people or so. The rest had gone home.  
  
'What you should be doing.' He reminded myself wryly. 'Why are you just standing here like an idiot?'  
  
Truth was, he really didn't know. His legs didn't seem willing to move.   
  
It could've been because of the two boys that were standing next to him, glancing over at him every so often. He really didn't know why they hadn't gone home yet. They were probably waiting for their ride to pick them up or something. But once in awhile they'd turn towards him, open their mouths as if to speak before closing them again and turning back around, seeming troubled. Was he really that hard of a person to talk to? He figured it'd be rather easy. You open your mouth, words come out, he listens, he replies. 'They're having trouble doing this, though.' Joey thought, snickering inwardly.  
  
He didn't know why he had such bad luck with people. He loved to talk...but he didn't like to be the one who says anything first. He waited for people to talk to him. If they don't talk to him then why would he talk to you? That's always been his theory. But usually it backfires. People tend to think he's a bit snooty and full of himself when it's really just the opposite. He wasn't the least bit egotistical, he just didn't like to start conversations. What's wrong with that? But he'd much rather be ignored by the whole school then be the laughing stock of it. Preferred it a lot better.   
  
He rolled his eyes when he saw the white haired boy turn to him again, about to speak. He held out a hand, turning to face them. "Don't." He said lightly. "Since you obviously have speaking problems, I guess I'll speak for you." He smiled dryly, holding out his hand to him. "I'm Joey."  
  
The white haired boy looked up at him before back down at his hand. Slowly, he took it, gently shaking it. "Um," He started, blinking. "I'm Ryou." He rested a hand on his blonde friend's shoulder. "And this is Yugi."  
  
Joey nodded shortly, releasing his grip on his hand and dropping his arms to his side. "Nice to meet the both of you." He dropped his bag to the ground, stretching back a bit. "What are you two waiting for?"  
  
"My brother." Ryou said, making a face. "He was suppose to pick us up but he's a bit late..."  
  
"Obviously." He added, smirking. "I'm new here." He continued, not really caring that they didn't ask him. "And I'm suppose to walk home but I was kind of reluctant to do that."  
  
"Where do you live?" Yugi asked, flicking a piece of his blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"A couple blocks away from here." He answered; leaning back against a large oak that rested beside him. "But I don't really want to go there. I hate the house I live in."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" The white haired boy inquired, dropping his book bag to the ground as well.  
  
"It's too big." He sighed, shaking my head. "Way too big. And I mean like the kind of big that you can get lost in. We don't even need all that room. It's just my mom and I."  
  
"Oh." Yugi offered him an empathetic smile. "Um, I'm sorry?"  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." He bent down and picked up his bag, sliding the strap over his shoulder. "Speaking of my mom, I should probably get home before she goes out looking for me." He raised his hand in a short wave before brushing past them and heading off across the street.  
  
"Wait!" Joey stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow as he saw them hurrying after him.  
  
"Yeah?" He started once they reached his side. "What?"  
  
"Well, um," Yugi nibbled on his lower lip, glancing over at Ryou. "Did you finish the paper we were assigned for Geography?"  
  
They beamed when he shook his head in a no. "Great!" He said, wrapping his hand around his arm and tugging lightly. "Neither did we. We can go to your house and finish it together."  
  
He stared blankly at them as they dragged him along. "What's with the sudden desire to go to my house?" He asked, pulling his arm out of Yugi's grasp.   
  
They both stopped, several feet ahead of him, and looked at each other. Ryou looked down, sighing, "Okay, truthfully, the reason we want to go to your house is because we think we know which one you moved into."  
  
Yugi nodded, his eyes going bright again. "Yeah. Is it the one that sits in a corner across from a small brick apartment?"  
  
He blinked and nodded. Their smiles grew again.  
  
"Um," Yugi laughed, scratching the back of his head. "The reason why we want to go in that house so much is because…well, it's been there for as long as we remember." He glanced to Ryou. "We've always wanted to see what it looked like on the inside but no one we knew ever lived in it. But you do! And we know you! Er, at least well enough…"  
  
He rolled his eyes again. 'Great, I'm being taken advantage of on my first day at school. But whatever. At least they talked to me instead of ignoring me.' He thought.  
  
"What about your brother?" Joey asked, looking at Ryou. "Won't he wonder where you two went off to?"  
  
Ryou raised his shoulders in a small shrug. "I can call him when we get to your house." He paused, looking at the other pleadingly. "Please, can we go? We won't be a bother. All we want to do is see the house."  
  
Joey raised a finger to his chin, as if contemplating on this although he already knew the answer. "Okay," He said finally. "But on one condition. We have to at least finish our Geography assignment and not just look at the house the whole time we're there."  
  
They both nodded their heads up and down, looking a bit over excited. 'Jeez. It's just a house. What's the big deal?' I thought, snorting softly.  
  
Obviously it was more than he thought.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was a large brick house with black, marble shingles resting a top of it. By the looks of it, you would guess that it must've cost a fortune. And it did. A lot of money, to be exact. The front door was large and wooden with a diamond-shape glass stained window at the top of it. Joey glanced back at Ryou and Yugi, who were standing a few feet behind him, and placed his hand on the brass doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open.  
  
"Here is it." He said, stepping inside, placing his bookbag on the floor. "It's kind of cluttered because we haven't had a chance to unpack all the crates and boxes yet."  
  
They moved inside as well, Ryou shutting the door behind him. With large eyes, they stared at their surroundings.   
  
When you first went inside there was a pair of stairs that lead to the second floor and off to the right was a doorframe that led into the living room. Up the stairs to the second floor was a long hallway with around six or five rooms. At the end of the hall was another pair of stairs that led to the third floor and then another on the third floor that led to the fourth floor. So, all in all, the house had four floors. But there was an attic, you just needed a ladder to get up to it.   
  
"Wow." Ryou murmured. "It's so nice." He glanced at Joey. "How much did your mother pay for it?"  
  
"Too much." He answered, shaking his head and starting off into the living room with the two younger boys at his heels. "Around five hundred twenty five thousand." He waved a hand around him. "And we don't even need this big of a house."  
  
"What does your mother do?" They both asked in unison, gaping at me.  
  
"Doctor." He responded lightly, sinking onto the couch. "And she's taking up writing. But she hasn't finished anything yet."  
  
Yugi and Ryou slowly sat down on the couch across from him. Ryou ran his hand lightly over the black leather of it, looking down. "This house has a cellar, doesn't it?" He asked, looking back up.  
  
Joey cracked an eye open, frowning. "Yeah, it does." He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's in the basement. But we can't get it open."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned, placing his bag by his feet.  
  
"Just what I said." He replied, leaning back against the couch again. "We can't get it open. Either it's locked or it's stuck. The door won't budge." He eyed Ryou. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just wondering." The white haired teen replied softly, casting a slow glance about him. "This house is quite old and a lot of old houses have cellars. I just wanted to see if I was right." He hesitated for a fraction of a second, looking doubtfully at Joey. "Can I see it?"  
  
The blonde teen drew out a long breath, but slowly came to a stand. "I don't know why you would want to." He muttered, turning and starting to the doorframe off to the left. "But if you want."  
  
They passed into a large white kitchen, and Joey led them beside the fridge where a wooden door was. He opened it, revealing a pair of stairs leading downward into darkness. He reached inside, feeling around on the wall for something before flicking on the light switch. He looked behind him again at Ryou and Yugi. "Just don't trip and kill yourself." He said quietly before leading them down the steps.  
  
"Watch out for the boxes and make sure not to knock anything over." The blonde warned, weaving himself through the obstacles that stood in his way. "I don't want my mother to kill me."  
  
"Where is your mom, anyway?" Yugi asked from behind him.  
  
"She's not going to be back until tomorrow morning." Joey answered after a moment of slight silence. "She had to go to Nagoya, where we use to live, to finish a few things." He reached the end of the basement, speaking before the other two had a chance. "Here's the cellar door." He noted quietly, running a hand over the steel door.   
  
Ryou gently pushed Joey and Yugi aside, frowning and looking over the door. After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke, "This isn't a cellar. Cellar's don't have steel doors." He turned around, looking at Joey. "It's a safe room. Used mainly for shelter from tornado's." He turned back to the door, resting his hand on the handle. "You can't open it because it IS locked." He pressed the pads against his fingers on the lock.  
  
"Why would a safe room have a lock?" He asked, incredulous.  
  
"So it's harder to open." He replied, pressing his fingers more against the lock. "It's obviously a big lock. You see, if you didn't have a lock for the door then it would easily be ripped open by the force of the tornado. But if you did have a lock then it wouldn't be that easy." He glanced back at him. "Are you following me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Joey said slowly, backing away a bit. "I'll have to tell my mom that when she gets back." He turned and started back for the stairs. "Are we done here?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes. I suppose."  
  
"Then lets go." Joey said, pausing on the first step. "You still need to call your brother, Ryou. Then we can work on that assignment."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Joey yawned, hitting his head against the Geography book. He hardly keep his eyes open and they weren't even halfway finished when the assignment. He looked up again, sighing when he saw that Ryou and Yugi had fallen asleep on the couch. The blonde stood up, brushing off his clothes and stretching his arms high above him. Yawning again, he circled around the coffee table, and gently shook Ryou.  
  
"Wake up," He whispered. "You guys need to call your parents and go home. Don't we have school tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Ryou muttered, turning his head to the side. "Teacher inservice."   
  
Joey paused, standing there for a moment, looking dumbfounded. "How come no one ever tells me these things?" He muttered, turning around and starting for the kitchen.  
  
He opened the fridge, glancing around for a moment before pulling out a can of pop. He moved to the cupboard next to the refrigerator, opening it and going through the cans of soup and bread, knowing that he had hid some chocolate some where in here. He blinked when he felt his hand close around something square, and what it felt like, wood. He pulled his hand from the cupboard, noting with surprise that he had caught hold of some kind of little case.  
  
"What's this?" He muttered to himself, flicking open the tiny little lock on the case and pushing it open. Resting inside, was a small silver key. "Hmm? A key?"  
  
He removed the key from the case, fingering it gently. "I wonder why it's in here." He studied the key for a few more seconds before shaking his head and dropping it in his pocket. He returned to looking through the cupboard, and found a chocolate bar a minute or two later.  
  
Smiling and with soda and candy bar in hand, he returned back to the living room. He sat back down on the couch, placing the can on the coffee table. Ryou and Yugi were still asleep. 'They'll have to wake up sooner or later, though,' He thought to himself. 'If they're going to spend the night they need to call and tell their parents.'  
  
"Hey, you guys." Joey said, speaking loudly. "Wake up."  
  
He sighed when he received no response from the two.  
  
'I'll get them up later,' He thought, leaning back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment before sighing, dropping his candy bar to the ground, and falling asleep.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was such a soft, quiet sound that you could barely notice it. The glass fell backwards but being caught before it could break. A glove hand snaked through the newly cut whole of the window, finding the lock and pushing it aside. The hand disappeared, but a moment after the window was forced open and cautiously three people emitted themselves through the window and onto the fourth floor.  
  
"How many people?" One of the masked figures asked softly.  
  
"Three." The other replied. "But they shouldn't even hear or know that we're here. But all the same, the power is cut and the doors and windows are bolted shut if they happen to find out. I think they're asleep, though."  
  
"What if they have weapons?"  
  
"So do we." Said the last one, pulling out an AMT backup pistol from his jacket. "But I don't think they do. And even if they did, I don't think they'd know. They're just kids. No older then fourteen or fifteen."  
  
"We're not exactly that old ourselves, Seto." The first one muttered, taking the gun from his hand. "We're only seventeen."  
  
"Old enough." The other responded coolly, taking out another gun from his jacket and handing it to the second figure. "Old enough, Yami."  
  
"Let's just go." The second one hissed, becoming impatient. "We have a lot to do since we don't even know where what we want it. How will we even know if it's if we see it?"  
  
"It's triangular." The one called Yami said, annoyed. "It's golden. It's basically a puzzle."  
  
"Nice description." The other mumbled, opening the closest door to him, a closet. He went through it, pushing the towels and such aside.  
  
"I'm going on the first floor." Seto directed, turning around the railing and down the stairs. "I just want to check where exactly those three are."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bakura muttered, closing the closet door and starting down the hall.   
  
Seto shook his head, starting down the stairs. It took him about two minutes to finally reach the bottom floor. Quietly, he reached the final platform, slowly making his way into the living room. It took him a couple of moments to realize that the three young teenage boys were all asleep on the couch. He stood in the doorframe, watching them sleep quietly for a moment before turning back and starting up the stairs again.  
  
'There is no possible way we're going to be able to do this without them waking up,' Seto thought, hand trailing the railing.  
  
And he was right.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
End Notes: O.o Um? Yeah. ^^ I'm sorry. Does this whole thing seem really rushed? It's not suppose to be. =P Review? 


	2. Break it down

A.N: Yay! Another chapter! Go me! X_x I just noticed that I made some really stupid mistakes in the last chapter. ^_^ But they're fixed now!  
  
Dark: *sigh* Great.  
  
Firefly-chan: Shall we continue? ^^;  
  
Dark: No?  
  
Firefly-chan: *pushes Dark off another ledge*  
  
Pitfall  
Chapter Two  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Joey awoke with a start.   
  
He frowned, rubbing a hand over his forehead, casting a short glance around the room. He wasn't feeling too well. The room seemed reasonably warm and his head was starting to ache. The blonde boy sighed, sitting up on the couch, noticing his forgotten can of pop and candy bar. He reached over; taking the can in his hands, making a face of distaste when he felt it was no longer cold.  
  
Standing back up, he headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door he placed the can of pop back on the rack, shut the door, and tossed the candy bar on the counter. He wasn't really hungry or thirsty anymore. Joey leaned against the marble counter, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
He didn't like this house. Just the feel of it made him uncomfortable. He didn't know why, it just did.  
  
He had tried to talk his mother into getting a different one but she didn't listen. She figured they would need the space. But for who? It was only him and her that would be living here and most of their family lived in Tokyo so he doubted that they would be visiting that often. He guessed that she just felt like she needed it. And even though his father's death was almost three in a half years ago, she still seemed in shock.  
  
Joey's eyes flashed open when he heard a small creak coming from the upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" He murmured, frowning.   
  
Pushing himself away from the counter, he went back into the living room and out into the hall, standing in front of the stairs that lead to the second floor. His frown deepened when he heard another soft but distinct creak. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering if Yugi or Ryou might've have gone upstairs. But the two were still asleep on the couch.  
  
He looked back up, hand gently resting on the railing. Cautiously and slowly, Joey started up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could. He glanced around the second floor, but when he saw nothing, continued up to the third. He paused right at the floor of the top of the stairs, looking to the side. He rose to the third floor, tensing up. Something was off. It didn't feel right.  
  
'Go back downstairs, Joey.' Something in the back of his mind screamed. 'Now!'  
  
Joey hesitated for a moment, swallowing. Just as he was about to turn around and go back down, he felt a hand on the small of his back, shoving him foreword against the wall. The breath was knocked out of him at the impact but that didn't stop him from attempting to run. If he could, that is. He was pressed roughly back against the wall, hands being pinned above him and legs nudged apart.  
  
"If you scream," Seto whispered in his ear, pressing his gun into the side of Joey's stomach, "then I will fucking kill you."  
  
The blonde boy was silent, quivering with unspoken but noticeable fear. He believed him.  
  
"I'm going to let you go for a second now," The other continued, voice harsh and low, "If you run, I will kill you. If you speak, I will kill you. If you do anything remotely suspicious, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"  
  
The blonde simply nodded mutely, incapable of accomplishing anything else. The other's grip on him was released but Joey didn't even think of moving. He took the threat to heart. Seto took his arm again, roughly turning him around and pinning him against the wall again. The blonde swallowed, his own brown eyes meeting cold cobalt ones.   
  
"Fuck!" Came an unrecognizable voice from Joey's right. "If he's awake then are the others too?"  
  
"I don't know." Seto muttered, fishing around with his free hand in his jacket. "If you're so worried about it, Bakura, then go check. But I told you, didn't I? I told you we should've done this before they moved in."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Kaiba." Bakura hissed, brushing past him and starting down the stairs. "I don't need your shit right now."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, turning back to face his captive. The blonde boy was shaking terribly, eyes glued to the ground. "What're you going to do with him?" Yami asked softly, leaning against the railing to the stairs.  
  
The brown-haired teen didn't respond, but pulled out a long coil of rope from his jacket. Capturing both of the younger boy's hands with his own, he quickly coiled the rope around them very tightly, ignoring the quiet whimpering coming from the blonde. Seto yanked the boy over to the railing, tying the remainder of the rope around the banister.   
  
"You're not going to leave him there, are you?" The blonde thief asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"It's just for now." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'll find some other place to put him."  
  
Yami shook his head, flexing his fingers in the rough material of his leather gloves. "Our plan is fucked now, Seto. You know that." He crooked a finger to the other so he joined him by the other side of the railing, lowering his voice so only the brown haired teen could hear him, "He knows what we look like. What're we supposed to do about that?"  
  
"I'll think of something, okay?" He snapped, turning away. "And if worse comes to worse then I'll just eliminate him."   
  
"E-Eliminate him?" Yami stared at him, mouth dropping open. "You can't seriously mean to kill him?"  
  
"That's what I said." He said quickly, frowning at the other. "But, if we're lucky, I won't have to do that."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to reply but the other silenced him with a pointed look. Joey sat, back pressed against the banister, his brain still trying to register what was going on around him. He felt dizzy and confused. Who were these people? And what did they want from him? He bit down on his bottom lip, begging for his body to stop betraying him and remain still. But of course it wouldn't listen to him. The blonde leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly, as if when he opened them everything would return to normal.  
  
But it didn't. He was still tied to the third floor banister, still held captive in his own house by three people he didn't even know what wanted, and still confused and frightened. Nothing made sense to him. He just wasn't able to comprehend any of it. What exactly were they going to do to him and what did they want? His mind drew a blank, not knowing what to think. The blonde shifted slightly where he sat, daring to raise his eyes towards the two thieves who looked like they were having a heated, quiet discussion.  
  
"You weren't suppose to wake up, damnit!" Joey jumped, startled by the brown haired teens' outburst. Seto turned away from Yami, narrowing his gaze to Joey. "Why the hell did you have to wake up? Things could've been so much simpler if you hadn't!"  
  
Joey remained silent. How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't, and besides, he really didn't think the other was expecting a reply.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Or maybe he was.  
  
"I...I don't know." The blonde stumbled for words, knowing his voice must've been trembling horribly.   
  
"Of course you don't know." The brown-haired thief growled, making his way back to him and untying the knot that had him attached to the banister. He encircled his hand around the blonde's upper arm, roughly tugging him to a stand. He glanced at Yami. "I'm taking him in that room," He nodded to a door across from him, "and I'm going to keep an eye on him while you look for your stupid puzzle that got us into this mess in the first place."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea--" The blonde thief was cut off with a wave from Seto's hand.  
  
"Just do it." He said lowly, and before the other could respond he dragged Joey into the room across from him, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
  
Joey stood awkwardly in front of the other, eyes lowered to the ground. Seto's jaw tensed and he nodded to the chair that was strewn across the room. "Sit." He said gruffly.  
  
"Aren't you going to search me first?" The sarcastic, cool comment was out before Joey could stop it.   
  
Seto caught his jaw with his hand, digging his nails into the tender skin. He forced his face towards his own, so his eyes met the others'. He leaned closer, voice bordering dangerously low, "Actually, I think I will."   
  
Joey's eyes widened, and before he had the time to react, he was thrown back up against the wall, hands pinned above his head. Seto drew out a long breath, running his free hand under the blonde's shirt. He lightly skimmed his stomach, then the upper, lower, and small of the back. His hand traveled downward, from his shirt and to the side of his thigh. Carefully, making sure to take note if he felt anything, he moved his hand to the inner thigh and then, when feeling nothing, did the same with the other leg.  
  
He pulled away a few moments later, satisfied with the pale, disbelieved look on his captive's face. Seto leaned in, lips hovering inches from the blonde's ear, "Don't test me. It'll only backfire with the worse for you." He pointed to the chair, lightly shoving him towards it. "Now sit."  
  
Shaken and shocked, Joey did so.  
  
The room and air around him suddenly felt a lot more colder then it should've.  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
End Notes: *laughs evilly*   
  
Dark: o.o; You sick, sadistic little bitch.  
  
Firefly-chan: Yes, yes! I am! I am! Muahahaahahaha!  
  
Dark: O.O *edges away*  
  
Firefly-chan: Whoo. That was fun. *Breathes* Review, ne? 


End file.
